1. Field of Invention
A detachable and collapsible auxiliary golf bag for carrying an assortment of short irons, wedges and putters, which is attached to either a larger golf bag carrying a full assortment of golf clubs or to a golf cart, is used by a golfer who wishes to transport only the short game clubs to a golf green in the event golf carts are restricted to cart paths, or where transport of the full set of clubs to the green is unwanted due to the weight of the full set of clubs. The bag carries only those clubs which might be necessary to complete the hole from the location on or near the green, and allows the golfer to select the appropriate club once the shot is determined from the position of the ball, and also allows the golfer to select other clubs without returning to the main golf bag.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to novel golf bags or secondary golf bag devices.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,876 to Cristelli, a golf bag is disclosed having a shell with three compartmentalized inserts which segregate golf clubs, each insert having a frame and a cover member. U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,737 discloses a similar golf bag insert which is located within a defined cavity within a primary golf bag which may be removed from the primary golf bag with a segmented frame for the insert portion.
A piggyback golf bag which detaches from a primary golf bag having an upper and lower attaching means is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,084 to Aliano, Jr. However, the piggyback golf bag of Aliano is not disclosed as being collapsible with a lower cylindrical ring attached to a flexible sleeve being insertable within an upper cylindrical ring for compact storage within the primary golf bag. U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,593 to Uner also discloses some type of piggyback golf bag which attaches to the side of a primary bag adapted to accept the piggyback golf bag on a flattened side with a lower attaching means and at least one upper attaching means, having the same basic use as the present auxiliary golf club bag. However, it too cannot be collapsed to be fitted within the primary bag in a collapsed embodiment, nor is it disclosed that the Uner golf bag is adapted to attach to anything other than the primary golf bag. In fact, if the Uner golf bag had a flexible sleeve allowing the bag to collapse, it would not secure to the primary golf bag, as some rigid support is required to engage the upper and lower attaching means, the lower means disclosed as a post on a rigid plate which engages a receptacle in the carrying bag, FIG. 3, or a loop on the primary bag that engages a peg in the carrying bag, FIG. 6, or a pair of posts to receive the receptacle openings in two tandem carrying bags, FIGS. 10–11.